A variety of personal shopping carts have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,385 to Wallick et al. describes a cart for supporting and transporting a plurality of handled shopping or grocery bags. The cart includes an elongated base having a pair of spaced apart wheels at one end and a stabilizing bar at its opposite end. A vertical stanchion carries a support bar at a location midway between its opposite ends on which a plurality of posts or pins are carried, and about which the handles of shipping or grocery bags are held while suspended from the support bar. An adjustable handle is disposed on the end of the support bar over the wheels for tilting the cart on the wheels to pull or push the cart along a traveling surface. This cart can be dismantled, but is not readily collapsible for quick storage in an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,842 to Hook et al. describes a collapsible cart for transporting a plurality of handled shopping bags and the like. The cart has an elongated frame having upper and lower sections which are pivotally coupled together. The frame is adjustable between a deployed position where the upper and lower frame sections are substantially aligned longitudinally and a collapsed position where the upper and lower frame sections are folded together. A pair of wheels are pivotally coupled to the lower section of the frame which fold together when the frame is collapsed. A support arm for suspending a load is pivotally coupled to the frame upper section and is moveable between a horizontal, load-supporting position and a folded position extending alongside the frame. The shopping bags are suspended from a plurality of hooks mounted on the support arm. The bags suspended from this cart are not secured, and can be easily stolen.
An improved shopping cart is desired.